In related technologies, a speaker includes a housing and a sound unit accommodated in the housing. A sound outlet is disposed on a side wall of the housing. A front cavity is formed between the sound unit and the housing. A front cavity channel and a side cavity on one side of the front cavity channel are disposed in the housing. The front cavity channel is connected between the front cavity and the sound outlet.
However, with respect to the speaker in the related technologies, if the sound unit is far away from the sound outlet, the front cavity channel is so long as to exceed a requirement for designing the front cavity. Generally, a cover plate is divided to add a smaller cavity on one side of the front cavity, in order to improve quality on audio high-frequency resonance. However, in this way, more parts are formed, assembling processes are complicated and an identical size of a channel between the two cavities is not guaranteed.